


Storm

by Fandomgeekery



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgeekery/pseuds/Fandomgeekery
Summary: "You want to have sex in the rain," Sakura repeated back to her.  "Not in the rain. Just near it. Out here on the porch. What could go wrong?" Amelia gave her a winning smile, sliding a hand onto her thigh and squeezing.





	

The thunderclouds rolled along the horizon, darkening the world. The smell of an approaching storm spiced the air of Amelia Jones' farmhouse.

 Amelia couldn't have been more excited, rocking excitedly back and forth, hands clutching the rails of her porch. 

Sakura watched her and the storm warily from the doorway, the crackling voice of the weatherman on the radio seeping out from the interior of the house. "Maybe you should come inside," Sakura advised as raindrops began to speckle the dirt road that functioned as their driveway. Amelia threw a glance back at her over her shoulder, stunned. 

 "Why would I want to do  _that_?" Amelia scoffed, as if the idea of returning to the safety of their house was just plain  _silly_. 

 "So you don't catch a cold," Sakura reasoned. 

 " _A cold_ ," Amy snorted. "Saki, it's not  _cold_ out! It's the middle of summer!"

 "But it will  _become_ cold if you stay out in the rain." Honestly, Sakura didn't have much experience with these sorts of countryside storms. You could see for miles and miles, nothing but grass and the beautiful rural landscape, and there was nothing to obscure the awesomeness of nature's forces. Sakura only wanted her wife inside, tuned into the weather radio, and in her arms. Getting Amelia to change her mind when she seemed intent to be out on the porch in the storm, however, was a different matter altogether. 

 The rain was coming down in sheets now, a gentle shower. Amelia laughed with glee at rush of it, the beauty of it all. Sakura couldn't help but smile; her wife seemed to be a force of nature wilder than any storm America had to offer. The blonde American turned around to face Sakura again, smiling in that way she did when she had an idea Sakura should probably talk her out of. Without another word, Amelia cleared the front steps in one leap, landing with a splash on the wet grass. She spread her arms wide, turning her face to the sky as she let the rain roll off of her. 

 She was beautiful, Sakura thought to herself. Her hair plastered down her back, her waterproof imitation-leather biker jacket and skinny jeans sticking to her curvy figure more than they already did. Amelia danced to her own music without a care in the world, spinning around and around in the rain. " _C'mon_ , Saki! Dance with me!" Amelia called out to her. Sakura blinked.  _Oh, she must be joking_. Of course she wasn't. 

 Sakura took one hesitant step out from under the shelter of the porch, feeling the now torrential rain soak through her comfortable clothes, and stepped right back to where it was dry. Amelia pouted, holding out her hands for her wife to take. " _Amy,_ it's cold!" Sakura complained, not wanting to be a killjoy, but also not about to have  _both_ of them sick for the sake of this silliness. 

 "Where's your sense of  _romance_? Come kiss me in the rain!" Amelia insisted. Fine. Maybe if Sakura gave in on this one thing, they could retire to some tea and soup inside. She scurried out from under the protection of the porch and to her wife's welcoming arms. Amy cheered in her small victory, picking the petite Japanese woman up off the ground and spinning her before smooshing their lips together in a sloppy kiss that tasted like the rain. Amelia looked like she was in heaven, but Sakura was beginning to realize that this whole 'kissing in the rain' trope was  _way_ overrated. It was cold, her clothes were soaked through, and that distant rumble of thunder didn't sound so good. Amy was starting to catch onto her displeasure too. "How 'bout we take this back up to the porch, baby?" she suggested, tilting Sakura's chin up to better meet her eyes. Sakura nodded her agreement quickly, gladly leading the way back up the steps. 

 They sat down together on their little wooden loveseat/bench that Amelia had built and Sakura had painted and added cushions to. Amy pulled her wife sideways into her lap as they watched the rain from a better place. Amy shivered beneath her. Sakura gave her a look. "It  _is_ cold, Amelia. We should change out of these clothes and get some tea," the black-haired woman said gently, cupping her dearest's cheek. Amy shrugged, still a bit deflated that it hadn't been what it was cracked up to be. Then, her eyes lit up with something that looked a little more... mischievous. 

 " _Well_ , we definitely  _do_ need to get out of these clothes and somewhere warmer..." Amy was agreeing, voice lilting in a suggestive way that Sakura was not opposed to. 'But," of course there was a but. "I don't think we need to go  _inside_ for that." Sakura gave her a confused look at that. " _C'mooon_ , Saki! There's no one around for  _miles_! You can't even  _see_ our nearest neighbors! And nobody ever comes out here! This is our space to use  _however we please_. And that would include  _me_ pleasing  _you_ in  _this_ particular space." 

 "You want to have sex in the rain," Sakura repeated back to her. 

 "Not  _in the rain_. Just near it. Out here on the porch. What could go wrong?" Amelia gave her a winning smile, sliding a hand onto her thigh and squeezing. Sakura thought about it a moment. It  _was_ definitely warmer up here... And they  _should_ get out of these wet clothes... Sakura twirled a lock of her wife's hair around her finger, Amelia already grinning because she knew she'd won. 

 "Alright," Sakura acquiesced. "But only because I love you  _so much_." The two smiled at each other gleefully. Sakura was curious, what could she say? She'd never, well,  _been with_ Amelia in an outdoor space before... So she adjusted herself in Amelia's lap so that she was straddling her, knees pressing into the cushions of the love seat. 

 Then, Amelia's lips were on hers and her hands, chilled and slick on Sakura's heated skin, were sliding up under her shirt. Amy broke apart from their sweet kisses to peel the garment off of her, making quick work of her bra as well. "Look at you," Amelia murmured through hooded eyes. "All perched up on m' lap and bare and beautiful against the stormy sky," she ran her knuckles gently over Sakura's bare stomach, admiring her. "Should take a picture," she commented, moving her hands to grip Sakura's butt and upper thighs, grinding her down against herself with a shameless smirk. Sakura got the idea, continuing to roll her hips down into Amelia's lap when they found each other's mouths once more. Open-mouthed, needy kisses. Tongues delving and exploring fearlessly, Sakura cupping Amy's cheek and thrusting her tongue inside as a hint of what could come next. Amelia groaned against her lips, hips bucking up and legs spreading some more as she sought out friction against Sakura's body. Sakura held her hips down, making Amy whine at the restriction. Her wife retaliated simply by shoving a hand down the front of Sakura's pants, eliciting a squeak as Amy dug the heel of her palm into her clit. 

 Sakura clutched onto Amy's shoulders, squeezing her eyes closed as Amy began to rub her off to the rhythm of Sakura's hips still grinding against her. She felt Amy's fingers begin to tease and toy with her slit as she locked in on getting that blasted leather jacket that showed way too much jiggling cleavage  _off_ of Amelia's body. She unzipped it without further ado, not having the patience for taking it slow. Amy helped shrug off the jacket with a smirk at Sakura's enthusiastic cooperation with this scheme of hers. Amy took the liberty of taking off her own bra and shirt as well, positively eye-fucking her wife with that same lustful, stupid smirk. 

Sakura descended on her, licking at the heavy breasts, leaving hickeys, cupping, squeezing gently. And Amelia let her, for a time. Sakura inhaled sharply when Amelia lightly pinched her clit before removing her hand entirely from the front of the Japanese woman's yoga pants. "Let me up, baby," Amelia murmured to her. 

Sakura didn't have to be told twice. 

Amelia stood before her for a moment, hair flying wildly as the wind continued to pick up. The rain hissed angrily against the roof of the porch. But none of it mattered. It  was just the two of them. Sakura went to remove the stretchy black pants from her body, but Amy stopped her with a shake of her head. Sakura looked up at her questioningly, but Amy didn't explain herself. Instead, she sunk to her knees between Sakura's legs, running her hands up and down her thighs, reaching up to reconnect their lips hungrily. Amy kept her hand pressed firmly directly above where Sakura wanted it most, driving her crazy and leaving her squirming as she was forced to sit there and wait until Amelia decided to move on. 

Thankfully, she  _did_ eventually dip down to press her mouth somewhere quite a bit  _better_. However, Amelia still hadn't removed her wife's skin-tight pants. Amy licked at her through the pants until they were entirely soaked by the rain, Sakura's arousal,  _and_ Amelia's mouth. Sakura's hand curled into her hair as Amelia's tongue worked and massaged at her through the layers of cloth, making a high-pitched keening sound as the blonde sucked at the spot where her clit was trapped. " _Amelia, please_ ," Sakura begged, pulling her up roughly by the hair to kiss her once more, trying to convince her wife's hand to just  _finger fuck her already, damn it_   _all_. Amy's cocky grin against her mouth told her that she knew exactly what she wanted, but was willing to tease a bit more for the sake of fun. 

Amelia pressed flush against her contently, lost in the feeling of Sakura's tongue against her own as the little woman was ready to beg for more, judging by the quiet sounds she was making. 

Then, the wind changed. 

The rain reminded them of its cold, unforgiving presence as it hosed the lovebirds down. The women gasped at the icy chill against their hot, shirtless bodies. "Inside?" Amelia suggested, having to raise her voice over the howling wind. Sakura nodded eagerly. 

The couple hurried inside, scooping up their discarded clothes as they went. 

The house was warm and cozy, smelling lightly of the burgers that Amelia had made them for dinner. The two met each other's eyes and suddenly it was only a matter of  _where_ they would continue exactly where they had left off. Amelia made the decision for them, sauntering towards the couch, hips swinging. Sakura watched her, admiring her wife's curves and how her wet skinny jeans cupped her rear. Until, of course, Amy pulled them and her panties off and draped herself invitingly over their sofa. Sakura approached her, raking her eyes over the shamelessly displayed body before her. Sakura took off her pants, Amelia watching every new inch of exposed skin being revealed. Sakura crawled over her, sliding a hand between her lover's spread legs. Amy hooked one long leg up over the back of the couch to give her better access. Sakura stroked her with a barely-there, ghost-like touch as she traced her folds. Amy groaned. " _Saki_ , babe, c'mon." Sakura smirked, applying some more pressure to massage the tense, eager muscles, leaving Amy involuntary twitching at the satisfying stimulation. 

Already lubricated with Amelia's slick, Sakura easily pressed her middle finger into her wife. Amy was mumbling nonsense to encourage her, shifting under her enthusiastically. Sakura caressed Amelia from the inside, using her thumb and index finger to stroke and pluck at her clit. Amy rutted back against her hand as she hurriedly sought release from the mounting ache of pleasure. Sakura slid her index finger into her as well, stretching her further as she pressed tiny circles down into her clit with her thumb. 

Amy came with a stuttering moan, riding out her orgasm on the two fingers. 

Then, Sakura found their positions being flipped and her back pressed into the couch. Amy grinned and gave her a kiss before moving lower, keeping eye contact with Sakura as she took her sweet time about it. Amy nipped affectionately at her collarbone before grabbing two handfuls of Sakura's boobs. Sakura let out a pleased sigh, painfully aware of how sensitive and aroused she was after watching her wife come undone. Amy played with her nipples, sucking on them in turn as she continued to enjoy the squish of her breasts under her hands. 

Amy's leg came into contact with Sakura's crotch for a single, shining moment as the blonde-haired beauty licked a stripe up the valley between her boobs. Sakura gasped, more than willing to let Amelia keep playing with her and just get off by humping her cunt against the American's supple thigh, but Amelia wasn't having it. Much to Sakura's displeasure. Amy pulled away, scooting further down the couch so she could reach lower with her mouth. 

Sakura whined at her as she kissed down her stomach fondly. Amy winked up at her needy Japanese lover and squeezed her thighs consolingly, giving them a little smack for good measure. Then, she traced the path from her bellybutton to her clit with her tongue and Sakura was arching towards her. Amy chidingly swatted her wife's pelvis at the action, only serving to draw a moan better fit for a pornstar than the demure woman. "My, my, aren't you loud and horny for me today?" Amy purred, blowing a thin stream of air onto her clit. Sakura jumped and wriggled at the feeling. 

" _Yes_ ," Sakura answered breathily. "Please, Amy, I'm so wet and ready for you it  _hurts_!" 

"Geeze, Saki," Amy commented, surprised by how easily she'd gotten her wife to talk dirty like that. "No idea you felt that way," she joked as she ran a finger down Sakura's, indeed, very wet pussy. She shuddered as it pulsed against her. Amy buried her face in it. Sakura cried out as Amy's tongue pushed inside her without further teasing, thrusting into her forcefully with it over and over again. "Such a good girl," Amy purred against her, pausing to slide in a finger, so that Sakura could feel the vibrations as she spoke. Amelia redoubled her actions with her tongue, matching the rhythm of her finger. Sakura struggled to keep her hips still, feeling the pleasure steadily build up in her core. 

Amy removed her tongue from inside her wife, moving to kiss and suck around her clit. Sakura was a moaning mess as Amy delicately tugged at her clitoral hood with her teeth. "Amy, I'm close," she told her, an arm across her face and a fist in her wife's hair.

"Shh, baby, I know. You've been so good for me. Let go. C'mon." Amy put lips around Sakura's clit and sucked, simultaneously pushing as deep inside as her finger could reach. 

Sakura's mouth fell open as she came, hips rutting desperately against Amelia's face and finger as she stroked her through it. Amy pulled her finger out when her hips stilled once more, massaging her lovingly through the little aftershocks. Sakura looked up at her, almost shyly. Amelia smiled gently back, nuzzling her sweetheart in an Eskimo kiss. "You're so hot, Saki," Amelia told her. 

"I know," Sakura replied, giving her an embarrassed little grin. 

"Round two?" 

"Definitely. Tea first, though?" 

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."


End file.
